


Eliot has a Secret

by Lady_Starhawk



Series: Eliot Has A Secret [1]
Category: Crow and Leverage crossover
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Starhawk/pseuds/Lady_Starhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with The Crow. Eliot has a secret. One that he doesn't let the others in on. A secret that allows him to be the best at what he does without fear of the repercussions. A secret that he can't even share with his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot has a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 3 "The Big Bang Job"

Title: Eliot has a Secret

Author: Lady Starhawk

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Fandom: Leverage/The Crow crossover

Summary: Eliot has a secret. One that he doesn't let the others in on. A secret that allows him to be the best at what he does without fear of the repercussions. A secret that he can't even share with his team.

Eliot has a secret. One that he doesn't let the others in on. A secret that allows him to be the best at what he does without fear of the repercussions. A secret that he can't even share with his team.

He's not conning them. Not directly. He's just not telling them the whole truth.

Eliot Spencer is dead.

Ok, that's not exactly the entire truth either. Eliot Spencer _was_ Dead. Now he's something else. He used to be a very bad man who worked for an even worse man until one day he did something so heinous, so atrocious, that he didn't even mind that he was killed after it happened.

"People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right." –The Crow

What Eliot Spencer did not expect was to wake up and dig himself out of a shallow grave one year later seemingly indestructible. He had a new spirit guide and a sense of purpose. Eliot stopped being a bad man that day and started being a good one.

LEVTCLEVTCLEVTCLEVTC

Eliot stood in the burning warehouse and shook his head. He really did hate guns. Even when he had been Moreau's main enforcer he had refused to use a gun any longer. It didn't help that his little shadow hated them as well.

He walked out of the warehouse with the flames licking behind him. Between the lubricants and the combustible liquids stored there, the evidence of the shootout would soon be destroyed. He slipped into a warehouse a block down the street and sat on a shipping crate. He stretched and the bullets that had been in his body started to fall to the ground as his flesh healed itself.

A few seconds later a large black crow flew in through a window and landed on the crate next to him. It cawed and pecked at his leg.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You hate guns, I do too, but it was the only way to get Nate out safely. You and I both know that."

Eliot sighed, his job was never done with this team. He wondered if Nate would come back to look for his body. 12 to 1 in a kill box were odds that anybody else, outside of an action-hero in a movie, would not have come back from. Fortunately he was Eliot Spencer 2.0, with superpowers and all.

Eliot sighed and stood back up. His connection to the crow had healed the wounds in his flesh, but his clothes were another story. Covered in blood, holes, and aviation lubricant, they were toast. He didn't have time to change though, Nate would be going to where Moreau was to confront him, and Eliot knew it wasn't going to end well. He hoped that everybody would just overlook his appearance. They had done it before.

He stretched one last time and slid his earpiece back into his ear in time to hear Hardison say where Moreau was, and Nate would be. They still had a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: January 22, 2011


End file.
